


Revelation

by aimforthedogstar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 09:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimforthedogstar/pseuds/aimforthedogstar
Summary: Remus Lupin thought he knew the form his boggart took, but, he was wrong...





	Revelation

Ever since fifth year defense against the dark arts lesson right before winter break, Remus knew the form his boggart took.  
A full moon on the rise, the loss of control and identity it brought with it, the boiling rage it unleashed and the insatiable thirst for blood that wreaked havoc to his senses. It was his one true fear, nestled in the depths of him, running through his veins, mixed in with his blood, to come calling one of month and forever a commander of his actions.  
Even before his professor had gone through with the practical demonstration of the incantation to rid a boggart, Remus knew the likely form it would take and hence had been prepared and was able to dismiss it, fairly confident, with no one the wiser regarding its true origin.  
So, in reality, facing a boggart never worried him. And it was with that conviction he had gone ahead to clean the attic of an old house having been aware of the boggart’s presence in the cupboard. He made to open it, all the while thinking on what amusing scenario he could create of the moon this time around. Perhaps give the old muggle tale a try and truly convert the moon to a huge ball of cheese.  
He chuckled to himself as the boggart took form before him. But upon seeing the scene it presented before him, all humour died in his demeanour and his wand went limp in his hands. Because before him was no longer the moon but a body belonging to his lover.  
Sirius lay on the ground, his beloved grey eyes, always so radiant, was vacant of all light. Motionless. It was so disconcerting to see him so still, Sirius was never still, even in deep sleep he made little noises and would shift around constantly. It hit Remus so hard that he stumbled back, loosing the grip on his wand, for he never wanted to see this, never wanted this to become reality, he didn’t know what he would do if he ever lost Sirius. As these thoughts swirled in his head, the scene before him lay constant and unchanging.  
No, this is not real, Sirius is fine, he’s fine, he’s alive, he’s fine.  
After repeating the same words over and over again, Remus was able to get a grip over himself, snatching back his wand, he stood up and strode purposefully towards the boggart, aiming it directly at the creature and bellowed, “Riddikulus!” He willed as much power as he could into his spell, anything to get this hideous sight away from him.  
The boggart dissipated and Remus took a step back. He ran a hand over his face noting the sweat on his brows and began to take deep breaths. Once he felt composed enough he made his way down just as Sirius’ voice rung out from the front door, “Moony, you in here?”  
“Here,” replied Remus, now at the foot of the stairs.  
“I got some takeaway and cutlery, I hope you’re…”, continued Sirius as he made his way through the house but cutoff as he laid his eyes on Remus, concern overtaking his features, “Moony, what happened? Are you alright? You look pale”  
“M’fine,” muttered Remus batting Sirius hands away who was trying to get a feel of Remus’ temperature. “It was just a boggart in the old cupboard in the attic.”  
“Oh,” said Sirius, “The moon, right, I know how it upsets you.”  
Scratching his head awkwardly, Remus added, “No, it wasn’t the moon.” Upon seeing Sirius’ confusion, he decided not to hide anything from his love and continued in a low tone, “It was you actually, losing you,” he clarified.  
If the situation wasn’t already riddled with grave undertones, Remus would have definitely refocused on the matter that he had managed to render Sirius speechless at the moment, who right now stood gaping at Remus with a bag loosely held in his arms.  
Feeling bold and slightly calmer with tonight’s revelation, Remus added, “I guess what I fear most in the world is no longer the moon, it’s losing you. And now that I think about it, it makes perfect sense. I love you and I can’t lose you. If i did, I can’t imagine anything worse.”  
“Re,” Sirius whispered, before letting the bag fall from his hands and jumping forward and capturing his lips in a fierce kiss. Remus wound his arms around Sirius holding him tight, reassuring that corner of his mind still shaken up of the warm presence in his arms, safe and here to stay. Sirius gripped at Remus’ shoulders, deepening the kiss.  
And when he pulled away, he rested his forehead against Remus’, eyes closed, just holding each other tight. “I love you too.” Sirius vowed, “and I’m not going anywhere. We have all the time in the world. I’m here and I’m all yours love.”  
Remus pulled him into another sweet kiss, whispering into his lover’s lips, “I know.”


End file.
